1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display devices and electronic apparatuses. More specifically, the invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having particularly excellent reliability and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a liquid crystal display device has been proposed in which a polarizing layer is provided at the inner surface (liquid crystal display side) of a substrate constructing the liquid crystal display device. The provision of the polarizing layer at the inner surface of the substrate makes it unnecessary to provide a polarizing plate which has been conventionally adhered to the outside of a substrate. As a result, by using this technique manufacturing cost can be reduced and making a liquid crystal display device thin is feasible. Further, a transflective liquid crystal display device has advantages whereby the provision of the polarizing layer at the inner surface of the substrate makes it possible to reduce the absorption of light in the polarizing plate in a transmission mode and to improve display brightness.